battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Arcadian Republic/@comment-25373667-20150717214010
Police Investigation Place, Arcadia ---- The police have thoroughly gone through the attempted CN assassin's things, in order to figure out his motive. Very little has been found. The assassin's name was Joseph Harker, and he immigrated to the NAR from CN less than four weeks ago. He immediately joined the army, and became a captain very quickly. He was still in training at the time of the assassination. Thinking the case has been solved, the investigators go through what little evidence they have one last time before locking it up in a vault. However, when they check his phone, they make a shocking discovery. There was only one call on his phone, and it was from Gallia. They listen to the conversation. "Are you ready for the task?" "I think so, why are we doing this?" "Ah, I see our informant hasn't explained the importance of this assassination. Let me explain. The Republic and Cattiria have had a shaky relationship for the past weeks. At this point, any small slip could invoke war. You're posed as a Cattirian spy, and if you successfully assassinate Catherine, I believe that the Republic and Cattiria will go to war, and will withdrawal their support from the Imperial scum in Gallia, as well as withdrawal their support from the anti-PANZER coalition. This will make our revolution in Gallia much easier, and allow room for PANZER to assist us. You cannot fail." "I understand now. I will make certain this mission is a success." "Do not fail us." After hearing the phone call, the investigators are shocked. They report their findings to higher authorities. Arcadia, Central Square ---- The Archlord, along with the Archlordess, who is making a swift recovery and has a sling on her arm, prepare to give a speech about the assassination. The NARNS Overlord watches overhead. Zacery III stands to speak. "Greetings, my people. We are gathered here today to discuss something of maximum importance. As you all recall, just a few short weeks ago, a Cattirian extremists attempted to take the life of Catherine III." A man from the crowd screams, "Down with Cattiria!" "However, a recent investigation has suggested otherwise. This phone call was recovered from the attempted assassin's phone." The phone call is played over the loudspeakers, and the crowd is utterly silenced and shocked by its content. Once it is over, the Archlord continues. "This we believe, is complete and concrete proof that the alleged Cattirian extremist was in fact, a People's Republic of Gallia hired assassin. Now, Catherine would like to say something." Catherine III stands to speak, and walks to the podium. "I don't need this sling." She tears the sling off, and wiggles her arm around, almost as if she had never been shot there. "That's much better. Now let's get out there and kill these commie bastards!" The crowd lets out a triumphant, "Hurrah!" As the Overlord fires a massive, thundering salute out of its main guns. The NAR is on the road to war with the People's Republic of Gallia...